Who Knew
by Thalialynn
Summary: Ein Schwerenoeter ist in Hogwarts eingezogen, der den Schuelern sprichwoertlich den Atem raubt. Doch diesmal ist es nicht Draco Malfoy ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nix gehoert mir (ja, vielen Dank auch Ms. Rowling) und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit (immer schoen meinen Traum zerstoeren) ... nada ... niente ...

Who new?

_Prolog_

Sie hatte es gewagt, sein Ego anzuzweifeln. Jedenfalls dachte er so. Sie hatte ihn angezweifelt. Mr. Selbtueberzeugung hoch 10, Draco Malfoy.

Es gehoerte sich einfach nicht. Dieses Luder. Wie konnte sie es wagen, die Regeln der fein saeuberlichen Klassenunterschiede zu brechen und ihn – er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen – einfach so anzulaecheln.

Stand es nicht sogar irgendwo geschrieben, dass es Gryffindors nicht erlaubt war, Slytherins anzulaecheln? Im Buch „100 goldene Regeln, um die Welt im Gleichgewicht zu halten"?

Wenn es doch wenigstens Luna Lovegood gewesen waere. Das wuerde zu ihr passen, die starrt doch jeden an. Aber nein. Nicht Luna. Sondern ... er konnte den Namen dieser Gryffindor noch nicht einmal aussprechen, so sehr widerte es ihn an.

Was ueberhaupt noch schlimmer war: Besagte Gryffindor war zudem noch schlammbluetig. Das bannte sie auf die unterste der unteren Treppenstufen seines zurechtgelegten Wertesystems.

Und dieses Laecheln koennte als Fraternisierung angesehen werden. Mit ihm. Er koennte sein hart erworbenes Ansehen in der Zaubererwelt verlieren.

Draco schwor sich, dass ihm das nicht passieren durfte, nicht wegen einer Gryffindor... und schon gar nicht wegen Granger...


	2. Chapter 2

Da bin ich wieder. Heureka! Lasst euch ein Schaumbad ein, lehnt euch zurueck und geniesst. Ich danke ganz doll meinem Beta-Schatz DiamondOfOcean. Keine ist so gut wie du und sorry, dass ich dich jetzt erst erwaehne. Ausserdem muss ich Jay fuer Inspiration und "Charakter" danken (see, honey, you always wanted to be the bad guy).

Disclaimer: Nix gehoert mir (ja, vielen Dank auch Ms. Rowling) und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld (immer schoen meinen Traum zerstoeren)... nada... niente... Der Song "Osession" is uebringes von Sugababes.

**Lindu:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dass dich die mangelnden Umlaute nicht vom weiteren Lesen abhalten. Aber ich wohne zurzeit in Amerika und schreibe dadurch auf einem amer. Keyboard... die haben keine Umlaute. Und bisher habe ich es noch nicht geschaft, das Mistvieh umzustellen ...

Nu, jetzt aber ...

Who Knew

_Chapter 1 – Pizza und Kerzenschein_

Genuesslich raekelte sich Hermione in der Badewanne. Sie liebte diese elternlosen Abende, an denen sie sich ganz um sich selber kuemmern konnte. Dann liess sie sich ein entspannendes Schaumbad ein, stellte Kerzen auf und hoerte ihre Lieblingsmusik.

Und um in Stimmung zu kommen, reichte meist eine schoene Flasche Weisswein und eine Pizza. Dabei ging es ihr gar nicht so sehr um die Pizza, vielmehr um den Lieferanten.

Hermione seufzte wohlig, strich mit der Hand ueber ihr linkes Bein und hob ihren Brustkorb an. Das stetige Zerplatzen des Badeschaums auf ihren Bruesten verursachte angenehme Gaensehaut.

Sie schloss die Augen. Wenn sie sich anstrengte, koennte sie fast meinen, es waere nicht der Schaum sondern...

_RING!_

Die Tuerklingel liess sie aus ihrer Fantasie aufschrecken. Die Pizza!

„Die Tuer ist offen!", rief Hermione und positionierte sich in der Wanne. Sie setzte ihre Beine ueberkreuzt auf dem Wannenrand ab und rutschte so weit, dass der Schaum gerade mal noch ihre Brueste bedeckte.

Draussen hoerte sie die Tuer aufgehen und ein vorsichtiges „Hallo?" erlang, gefolgt von einem „Tally-Ho's Pizza!"

„Dritte Tuer von links", rief Hermione. Hoffentlich lohnte es sich.

Zoegerlich ging nun auch die Badezimmertuer auf. Herein kam Jay, Herms Lieblingslieferant.

Mit einem anzueglichen Grinsen musterte er sie ausgiebig von oben bis unten und reichte ihr den Pizzakarton. Wohlweislich kam er nicht so nahe, sodass sie sich ein wenig aus der Wanne heben musste, um die Schachtel zu ergreifen. Jedoch tat sie es nicht.

„Warum spielen wir dieses laecherliche Spiel eigentlich, Herm?", fragte er laechelnd. „Du weisst genau, dass du einfach nur vor meiner Tuer aufkreuzen musst, wenn es dich mal wieder juckt. Luigi stellt schon Fragen."

„Aber so ist es viel aufregender. Und ausserdem muss ich an meinen Verfuehrungskuensten arbeiten", erwiderte Hermione, strich sich mit der Hand ueber ihren Hals und schenkte ihm einen lasziven Blick. Jay liess die Pizza fallen und stieg, voll bekleidet, zu Herm in die Wanne.

Er zog sie an sich und biss in ihre Halsbeuge.

„Gott, ich werde das vermissen, wenn du bald wieder aufs Internat gehst."

„Oh, Jay, werd' nicht sentimental." Hermione sass jetzt rittlings auf ihm.

„Erzaehl mir, bist du in auf deiner Schule auch so ein verdorbenes kleines Luder wie hier?" Jap, sie liebten dieses Spiel definitiv. Jay besonders, wovon Herm sich jetzt buchstaeblich ueberzeugen konnte.

„Manchmal bin ich so boese gewesen, dass ich nachsitzen musste."

„Und ich wette, du zeigst deinem Lehrer ganz genau, wie Leid es dir tut."

„Jay!" Hermione schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm. „Das sind meine Lehrer..." Jay strich langsam Herms Ruecken auf und ab. Wer haette gedacht, dass Pizzas liefern so lukrativ sein wuerde ...

Nach einem innigen Kuss, der den ohnehin schon angeheizten Waermepegel im Bad antrieb, loeste sich Jay von ihr und schob sie von seinem Schoss. Hermione quittierte dies mit mit einem enttaeuschten Seufzer.

„Musst du wirklich schon los?"

„Ich habe heute noch vier andere Lieferungen, Herm. Ausserdem muss ich von irgendwo noch trockene Klamotten auftreiben. Wenn Luigi mich so sieht, schmeisst er mich raus."

„Komm bald wieder."

„Lass du das friedliche Internatsleben in Ruhe."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

0o0

Jay und Hermione trieben dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel schon seit einigen Jahren und sie wurden einfach nicht muede. Herm hatte ihm vieles zu verdanken, waren die beiden doch miteinander aufgewachsen. Sie teilten viele Erinnerungen miteinander. Und was noch wichtiger war, viele erste Male. Sprichwoertlich.

Nun lag Hermione wieder Jay-los in der Badewanne und kam nicht drum herum, sich Gedanken um ihr kommendes und finales Schuljahr zu machen.

Es wuerde anders werden, das schwor sie sich.

Die vergangenen Jahre haben ihr immer wieder gezeigt, wie engstirnig Menschen doch ueber sie dachten. Ihre Umgebung wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass sie sich veraendert hatte.

Sah man sie doch als die Streberin an. Asexuell. Die, die alles wusste, fuer die Schule lebte und sich nach dem Unterricht in ihr graues Maeuseloch verkroch.

Das ging ihr auf den Keks.

Sie wollte diese Denkweise einfach aendern. Und sie wuerde es gewiss nicht langsam und umsichtig tun.

Hermione Granger wuerde mit einem Knall aus Hogwarts gehen. Auf ihrem Weg viele Opfer hinterlassen.

Das erste Opfer war schon gefunden.

Ein tiefes Kichern stieg aus ihrer Kehle auf und verhallte im Badezimmer. Zeit, sich vorzubereiten, dachte sie und liess sich tiefer in die Wanne sinken. Entspannt lauschte sie der Musik.

Sie konnte das neue Schuljahr kaum erwarten...

_I will have you, yes I will have you _

_I will find a way and I will have you_

_Like a butterfly a wild butterfly_

_I will collect you and capture you_

_You are an obsession, you're my obsession_

_What do you want me to be_

_To make you sleep with me_

o0o_  
_

A/N: Naechstes Mal trifft Herm auf ihr "Opfer". Ob es wohl ihrem Plan zustimmt?

Bis bald,

Thali


End file.
